


Look at Me

by tenebris (Eos_x)



Series: Fifty Shades of Green [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Art, Branding, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Humor, John is distracted by Todd's tattoos..., M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reflection, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Tattoo 'photo', Tattoos, Warning: the photo contains butts, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate), Xenophilia, porn with a little plot, so Todd finds a way of getting his attention...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/tenebris
Summary: After the wraith’s big reveal and John’s subsequent personal discovery (of which, a 'photo' can be seen here), Todd decides to teach Sheppard about wraith marking customs. Only John isn't paying enough attention for Todd's liking, so he has to get his human's attention some how...* This story is a sexy remix and extension of ‘Valentine’s Day: No Regerts’ posted under my other pseud, Eos1969.* A short extract is included at the beginning of this story.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fifty Shades of Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868536
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day take #2: No Regerts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752652) by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x). 



> WARNING: The 'photo' included with this story has two naked bottoms. Nothing offensive, just thought I should let you know... ;D
> 
> Thank you to Bagheerita and Palatinedreams who took a look at this story a long time ago. It looks a little bit different now... I hope you like it. :)
> 
> This fic is based on my other story ‘Valentine’s Day: No Regerts’ wherein Todd surprises John with a rather demonstrative Valentine’s Day present. Readers can slide on over and read that chapter first (posted under Eos1969) then shimmy back here to read the accompanying, erm, copulation (ahem), or read this as a stand-alone fic.

************************************************

_Looking at Todd’s ass, John took in the prominent red heart tattooed on the wraith’s right cheek with “John” penned across it in looping letters._

_Reluctantly moving his gaze, he realised he couldn’t even see his reflection in the mirror. Shuffling to the side, he had to press up against the wraith who gleefully slung his arm around John’s waist and pulled him in tighter._

_There, resting cheek to cheek was his own symbol of affection. A matching heart, only hot pink this time. And where Todd had gone with a sophisticated cursive for his chosen font, apparently John just wanted ‘_ **_TODD_ ** _’ emblazoned in bold, block capital letters. Well, fuck._

_He was so entranced by the candy-pink spectacle that he barely noticed Todd removing his hand from his side and bringing it back across his body to stroke the colourful design._

_Meeting the wraith’s suggestive leer with an intent look of his own, he turned his body and moved in. Hips pressed together, he slid his arm under Todd’s and let his hand rest on the red heart. The wraith gave the pink heart a squeeze as he grinned smugly down at him. The human smiled gamely and leaned in to plant a searing kiss on the wraith’s lips._

_John flexed his own hindquarters and declared, “No regerts, I guess!”_

_\- Extract from ‘Valentine’s Day: No Regerts’ by Eos1969_

************************************************

“For Wraith, the process of being marked is a sacred one.” Todd intoned, his inhuman eyes half-lidded. His arms were wrapped loosely around Sheppard’s waist as he watched as clever hands stroked down his chest. He wanted to explain this custom but his human was rather distracting. It also didn’t help that they were both naked. “Wraith marks are revered.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sheppard was only kind of listening, busy as he was tracing his fingers along the raised lines of an ornate tattoo on the wraith’s chest. “I like this one. It’s all... twirly.”

Todd huffed. He continued with his lecture and ignored John’s little exploration. “The wraith who is set to be marked will collect the crown of leaves from the _nepenthes_ , or _wraithfruit_ , and dry them for many light phases. This is then ground into _folium_ powder.” 

“Is that right?” His hands wandered down the wraith’s muscled stomach following yet more dark ridges.

“That is corrrrect,” Todd rumbled, tightening his hold. “A brand is heated and held against the skin to sear one’s flesh. The wound is dusted with _folium_ powder to prevent healing.” 

“Uh-huh.” John’s left hand had found its way around to the wraith’s right ass cheek, where he was stroking over the red heart tattoo.

Todd’s mood was veering steadily towards irritated arousal. “The mark is sealed and set with _somnus_ oil. The results are these scored lines and raised sections of black.”

“M’kay.” The nimble fingers of his right hand flicked down the bone spurs of Todd’s spine and settled on his ass. Then squeezed.

Todd hissed. “You are not listening.”

“Busy.” John licked along a black line that curled from Todd’s collarbone up to the side of his neck.

“Sheppard. _John_.” Todd snarled. “Wraith markings are far more excruciating to bear than the coloured permanent inkings we have adorned from your people.”

Wet kisses followed the markings back down again. “Mmmm… excruciating. Got it.” 

“Shepparrrd,” came a quiet warning, Todd’s yellow eyes flashing wickedly. “They are very _painful_.” 

John tilted his head back and pouted at Todd. “Aw, poor baby.”

The wraith shook his head in exasperation at his infuriating human. Looking down at John, he registered the wet, red lips, hooded eyes, and flushed skin. Perhaps... later would be a more appropriate time for educating the Colonel on Wraith customs.

Todd purred with growing approval right before grabbing John’s hips, spinning him around and pinning him up against the mirrored door. Growling low and loud, Sheppard could feel the rumbling where the wraith’s chest pressed up against his back. The vibrations seemed to rush straight to his groin where his very hot and very interested cock was throbbing against the cool mirror. 

The wraith’s desire was clearly evident where it pressed up against the heart tattoo on John’s ass. Todd moved his hips so that the wet tip of his impressive length slid across John’s skin and settled in the cleft at the base of his spine. John managed to wrestle his arms up along the mirror and slide them above his head so that his palms could lie flat against the surface and he could push back against the wraith. 

Todd wasted no time and began rubbing himself between John’s cheeks, the pronounced grooves shuddering along his skin, and urging him to widen his stance. He had his feeding hand twisted in the unruly mop of his human’s dark hair while he reached down with his offhand to grasp himself. Recalling their lengthy, energetic sex the night before, he knew that John would still be loose and ready. Todd abruptly changed the angle of his hips and in one swift move, plunged his cock deep inside John.

“Godammit! Fuck!” John reveled in the burn as it felt like Todd was _everywhere_ inside him. He rested the right side of his face up against the cold surface of the mirror. Todd’s hand moved to his left hip and he pushed himself even deeper. 

“Move. Now, Todd,” John begged. “Please.” Over his left shoulder, he could see the wraith flashing a devilish grin, pointed teeth catching the light.

“Firsssst… ,” Todd hissed. Removing his offhand from the man’s hip he pulled his arm back and whipped it forward, landing a searing slap right on John’s tattooed ass. 

John yelped in surprise, lost for a moment in the delicious sting of pain and pleasure. When he came back to himself, panting breaths completely fogging up the mirror, he managed to distract Todd by grinding up against him. As the mirror cleared, he could see that the wraith had closed his eyes and titled his head back. Todd failed to notice the Colonel’s right hand slide down the mirror and move around his back. John grabbed the wraith’s tattooed ass cheek, digging his fingers in and eliciting a rough snarl.

Sharp teeth clamped down on his left shoulder, threatening to break the surface of his skin. John locked eyes with Todd’s reflection in the mirror. Predatory yellow eyes stared back at him. He could see the wraith’s sensory pits flaring and the heaving rise and fall of his powerful shoulders. 

“Do it,” John managed to grind out. The wraith’s eyes widened in surprise, the slit pupils blown wide with lust. He hadn’t indulged in this particular act with Sheppard, always just managing to hold himself back. He took in the sight of the Colonel’s boneless body propped up against the mirror, held in place by Todd’s alien strength after his savage initial thrust. The human was only just managing to keep his left hand against the mirror, and sweat had beaded along his hairline. Todd positioned his large offhand against John’s, holding his smaller hand in place against the mirror. He lowered his feeding hand from the man’s hair.

From John’s position, he could only just see the wraith’s arm snaking around his waist, lowering to wrap his feeding hand around John’s dick. He had long been used to the strange sight of those green-skinned fingers and black chitinous claws stroking him towards his release. The feeding orifice pulsed open, tiny tendrils feathering against his over-sensitive skin. All he could do was moan his appreciation. 

Todd paused. John met his eyes once more in the mirror. “Do it,” he demanded. 

With that, Todd sank his teeth into John’s shoulder right at the base of his neck. White-hot pain was offset by the sight that assaulted John in the mirror. Todd’s lip was curled into a snarl, and his sharp teeth buried in flesh. Nostrils and sensory pits flared wide, intensifying his hoarse panting. But, _holy shit_ , it was Todd’s eyes that captivated John. Facing away from the window and shadowed by his long hair, those yellow eyes practically glowed a fiery molten gold, alive with lust and _hunger_. 

John was ripped from his reverie by the wraith suddenly stroking him hard and fast, hips snapping to set a punishing rhythm. The intense heat of Todd’s ridged cock deep inside him and the friction along his own rock-hard dick had sweat trickling down his forehead. At least the lower body heat of the wraith at his back and the cool bliss of the mirror at his front kept him from burning to a total fever pitch. Too tightly wedged in to move, John was just hanging on for the ride. 

Todd sucked at John’s neck and dragged his rough tongue over the bite mark. “Mmmm. Oh, yeah,” John moaned, sliding his head away as far as he could, exposing more of his neck so that Todd would do it again. 

“Shepparrrrd.” Todd’s growling was building into a low roar as he kept up his wild pace, each thrust lifting John up onto his toes. Facing away from Todd, he let his eyes drift closed and dropped his chin down to his shoulder.

Todd snarled. “Look at me, Sheppard!”

John’s head snapped up and his eyes flew open to find Todd’s electric-yellow gaze burning intensely in the mirror. He watched as Todd’s nasal slits flared again, inhaling their combined scent from the mark on his skin. 

He barely registered his mounting climax, he was so overwhelmed by the pleasures thrilling his senses. His orgasm slammed into him, taking his breath away and whiting out his vision. He threw his head back on Todd’s shoulder and cried out, “Ahhh, fuck! _Todd!_ ” 

Todd, teeth again clamped to his lover’s shoulder, had been unable to tear his eyes away from John’s reflection, watching the muscles in his abdomen clench and spasm as he spurted his release up the mirror. The sight of John lolling back against his shoulder, absorbed in the moment and completely at his mercy was enough to bring the wraith to his own climax. Letting go of John’s shoulder, he surged forward lifting John right off his feet as he bucked one more time.

Soft groans came from John and sated hisses from Todd as they stood there trying to catch their breath. Todd lapped at the sensitive wound he’d left on his mate’s skin as John lifted his head from the wraith’s shoulder to bring his face back against the cold glassy surface. 

Todd lowered John back down onto his feet, smugly noting the slight tremble in the man’s legs. Removing himself from John left the man sliding bonelessly down the mirror, so Todd sank to the floor with him. Collapsing back against the side of the bed, he pulled John into his lap and curled his larger frame possessively around him. 

Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror. They looked sufficiently debauched, tangled there around each other. John’s right hand was somehow still grasping at the wraith’s red heart tattoo but, unfortunately, was now trapped between Todd’s ass and the floor. The wraith titled them both to the left so that John could remove his hand, stroking along the raised tattoo that marked Todd’s smooth skin. 

He lifted his hand to bury his fingers in Todd’s messy white mane. John murmured, “maybe there need to be more tattoos in our future.”

Todd purred as he rocked them both back the other way, one hand disappearing for a moment to graze John’s pink heart tattoo with his claws, then he kissed the bruising bite on John’s neck. 

“Or just marks, Shepparrrd.”

*******************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted! ;D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tenebris fics fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857724) by [picturae (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae)




End file.
